disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales (video game)
|developer=Capcom |publisher=Capcom |genre=Platform |ratings= }} Disney's DuckTales is a video game based on the Disney animated TV series of the same name. It was first released in the United States for the Nintendo Entertainment System by Capcom in 1989. In this game, Scrooge McDuck travels around the world collecting treasures to become the world's richest duck. The game was later ported to Game Boy. This game is unrelated to DuckTales: The Quest for Gold, which was released on a variety of personal computers in the early 1990s. Gameplay The player controls Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world, on a quest for even more treasure. Scrooge can jump using the A button; his cane is used as a weapon to defeat enemies or strike objects (B button) and as a pogo stick to jump higher (A then B + Down). There is a wide variety of helpful non-player characters and enemy characters. DuckTales comprises five levels that can be played in any order (similar to the Mega Man games). A boss guards the treasure that Scrooge seeks at the end of each level. There are also two hidden treasures: a golden ring in the African Mines level and a golden mirror in the Moon level. Upon finishing all five levels, the player is directed back to Transylvania for the final boss fight. DuckTales contains some non-linear gameplay, in that the player can revisit levels to get items that unlock parts of other levels. Lands and treasures *African Mines - Giant Diamond of Inner-Earth *Amazon - Sceptre of the Incan King *Himalayas - Lost Crown of Genghis Khan *The Moon - Green Cheese of Longevity *Transylvania - Coin of the Lost Realm Characters * Scrooge McDuck - The player controls Scrooge throughout the game, making use of a variety of techniques, while collecting different items. * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Scrooge's nephews pop up in various spots in the game, usually to offer hints or to restrict areas (e.g. in the Moon level) Scrooge does not yet have access to. * Webby Vanderquack - serves a similar function as Scrooge's nephews. * Gizmoduck - briefly appears to blast a wall open. * Launchpad McQuack - Helps Scrooge over a pitfall in the Amazon. Also, he is found in every level (except Transylvania) where the player has the option of letting him take them back to Duckburg. If certain conditions are met, the player will enter a bonus round. Launchpad can be used only once per level. *Gyro Gearloose - Shows up only in the bonus level, where he will launch diamonds at Scrooge. *Mrs. Beakley - Appears in certain levels where she will drop life-regenerating food to Scrooge. *Bubba the Cave Duck - If you release him from the ice in the Himalayas, he will reward Scrooge with an extra energy slot. *Magica De Spell - Scrooge fights this nemesis of his in Transylvania. *Flintheart Glomgold - Scrooge must stop Flintheart from reaching the treasure before he does. *The Beagle Boys - the beagle boys show up occasionally, usually as guards of a passage or have taken Scrooge's nephews captive. External links * Capcom Wiki: DuckTales Category:1989 video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:Disney games by Capcom Category:The Disney Afternoon video games